


Nature

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allusions to Dave/Jade, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Desk Sex, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, POV First Person, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: A drabble about a Ult Dirk <3< Commander Karkat meeting.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath/gifts).



We always come back to here.

In the end, trollkind is always more open and honest with their flirting- at least when it comes to blackrom. It's a simple matter of looking at the way he stands, the set to his shoulders, the edge to his scowl- something deeper than annoyance, deeper than idle hatred.

Loathing.

He stands there, glaring at me through his one good eye, and I can feel the insults rising up in his chest like a tidal wave, ready to sweep me away, pull me under like riptide. It's not a true black romance, though, without a give and take- so before he can even open his mouth, I'm cocking my head, raising a brow, and asking,

"Rather strange for you to find yourself all the way out here, in my presence, isn't it? I'm hardly, as they say, _in the neighborhood_. Could it be you're here for something other than the righteous mission you and your _compatriots_ have found yourself on?"

Irritation settles around his shoulders like the well-worn cloak he wears. "Shut your goddamn flapping jowls before the sound of your voice makes me want to fucking defenestrate someone." He snaps. "Right now the money is currently on my-fucking-self, but every disgusting word out of your mouth is dropping fucking pebbles on the scale towards the _Dirk Strider Defenestration Hour Long Special_ , so shut the fuck up."

I smirk. "That's definitely not good for your blood pressure. Taking blood thinners yet, old man?"

"We're the same fucking age you imbecile, if I'm an old man then you're fucking _senile_." He snaps back, words just as sharp as ever. It's exhilarating, really, finally getting someone to drag me down to their level.

" _Really?_ I hadn't noticed." I lean back against my desk, resting my hands, my legs shifting apart slightly, and it doesn't escape my notice how his hands curl into fists. His gaze flicks down slightly.

"Maybe if you took the time to look past more than your own nose you would realize the state of the world that you left behind." Karkat bites out. "But here you are, as arrogant and as severed from such basic things like _empathy_ that you can't care in the slightest."

"That's very presumptuous of you." I say, actually feeling mildly insulted. "We both know you're not here to give me a dressing down about things like empathy, _Commander_ , so why don't you get your ass over here. You can pretend tomorrow like you didn't want it, whatever your little ego needs to stay alive in it's own, self-destructing, miserable state of being."

He grinds his teeth- but then he's across the room and his hands are on my hips as he kisses me with bruising force, wedging his thick, muscular thigh between my legs as he crowds me against my desk. Karkat kisses like he talks, like he leads, strong and commanding and with the unbearable air of broken arrogance. His teeth sink into my lip, my hands yank his hair in retaliation. He shoves everything aside, things clattering and breaking on the floor, hiking me up to drop my ass on the desk and loom over me.

He yanks at my clothing and I bite his neck, he shoves me down to lie back and I drag him with me. It’s hot and wet and messy, the mashing of our mouths together as he kisses me, over and over, like if he kisses me enough he can fill himself up with black, with hatred as deep as space is dark, forgetting all the flickers of desperate, hot red that have driven him here, over and over. My legs are spread but he’s the one who’s open, who’s shell is cracked apart as he yanks his pants open and thrusts inside of me.

Troll bulges might be slick, but taking one without any prep is still uncomfortable, but the discomfort _sings_ up my spine and I groan, clinging to his shoulders as he ruts, as he growls and rumbles and makes all kinds of noises that fill my quarters. He’s desperate for it, desperate to forget, to feel anything other than the heartsick betrayal, and I’m here, a welcome distraction.

It’s just sex, in the end. He fucks and I’m fucked and he cums with a whimper and me, a groan. His black feeling recede, as they always do, a flareup of hatred, an attempt to redirect it anywhere but at himself, but it always circles back around.

We can’t escape our natures, but for a couple of bliss-filled, clawing, furious moments- we can forget them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
